Someone Old and Someone New
by Akatsukirecruit
Summary: I am not good with summaries but please read? Sakura thought her life was perfect, that is until itachi is stricken with a terminal illness. When she loses him she thinks she can never love again but she discovers sasuke... But then she discovers she never actually lost the love of her life.


**Hey** **everyone, thanks for clicking my new story. Sadly I don't own naruto or the characters and but this story is mine. The first chapter may be hard to digest but when the next chapter comes out you will get more into it, I promise**

Enjoy! Itachi couldn't believe his eyes as she walked into the room. The scene had seemed almost to perfect. She seemed to guide the song's tunes and symphonies with her steps. She was clad in a pink yet almost white floor length strapless gown. Her pink straight hair went down to her waist yet it seemed that it could go forever. Her emerald green eyes gleamed in refection to the room's purple lights.

She was accompanied by two other girls, they were also beautiful but they couldn't even come close in comparison. From her entourage he assumed she had went stag to prom. He himself had went alone even though countless amounts of girls had threw themselves at him. He preferred to be alone and without a fan club. He had tried to keep in that way although out of his past 4 years of high. But this was an exception to his unspoken rule. Somehow inside of him self he knew he needed to break the rule.

With out thinking much about it he a raised from his seat and gallantly sauntered to her in a quick motion. Itachi approached her with cation as he would to a delicate bird in the wild. He taped on her alabaster colored shoulder. She turned around slowly with a smile on her face. " Hey... Can I help you?" She said.

Itachi had never felt so powerless in his life, he managed to spill out the word, "h-h-hello."

Her friends giggles in sympathy. The girl quickly silenced them with a death glare. "I am sorry about Ino and Tenten, they have somewhat of a problem with interactions with humans like youself." She said with a smile.

Itachi pressed he lips together in anticipation for his next move. "Humans like myself?" Itachi said with a deviloius smirk.

The girl awkwardly shifted from her right foot to her left. "Oh never mind that, my name is sakura Haruno" she said with confidence.

"It's a pleasure, itachi uchiha." He said with equal confidence.

"Oh...the infamous itachi Uchiha, how is life like that? I have heard things." Sakura said.

"I'd love to shared, but possibledly in a more private place?" His eyes gestured to the school's courtyard.

"Of course, I understand." She gave her friends the boot look.

They quickly ran off to punch. Itachi offered his arm to sakura as they strolled to the courtyard. She grasp it and walked at his speed. When they arrived to the court yard all they could see was wet benches from the rain storm the night before. Itachi quickly ran over to the bench and sat down. Sakura eyed him with worried expression . He seemed to understand her girl delmia. He simply patted his lap. Unsure if it was really lady like for a freshman to sit on a senior's lap after only knowing him for 7 minutes, so she heistsed. Again he seemed to understand her problem but reassured her on was fine. She took him up on his "gracious" offer.

It had seemed as if they talked for hours on end. Inside themselves they both knew they had an amazing connect. As it neared 11:45 they were interpreted by a booming voice. A longhaired blond and a shorthaired red head entered the courtyard with the smell of alcohol on one of their breath.

"H-h-he-he-hey tachi, y-yo-you go-t-t a n-n-new fan gir-l-l,y-y-ea-h-h?" The long haired blond boy stuttered.

"Silence Deidara!" The red head said.

"Sorry,I am sasori and this idiot is Deidara," he said.

Sakura laughed poitely and his greeting."hello, I am sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you, I gotta go a clean up this idiot's trail in the gym, have fun!" Sasori left the courtyard but not without giving itachi and sakura a little wink.

4 years later... Sakura and Itachi waited in their terminal. There plane was supposed to be arrive at 10:37 but it had been delayed to 2:45 because of the thunderstorm. Itachi was planning to whisk sakura off to Spain and propose to her there, but the delay had put a major dent in his elaborate plans.

"Itachi, I am going to get a drink, do you want anything? Sakura questioned.

"No thank you." Itachi answered. He hands fiddled with the ring box in his pocket. He waved to sakura as she went off.

A few minutes later his iPhone rang. "Hello Dr. Shizune"

Yes, i understand"

"Thank you for you condolence"

"Yes"

"I will see you for testing and treatment on Tuesday"

"Okay,thank you so much."

"Bye"

Even though though the people in the terminal only heard one side if the phone call they knew it must be bad. A few people gave Itachi sympathize glances but no one knew exactly that pain that had just struck him.

Sakura returned with a smile but it faded when she saw itachi's worried facial expressions. She quickly hurried to the seat beside him. Itachi glance at his watch,11:02. He cleared his throat. "Sakura, I need to tell you something..." Itachi said with heavy heart.

"Itachi... w-what's wrong?" She said almost breaking into tears.

"I have been diagnose... With brain cancer..." He said quietly.

"w-w-what?Ho-w-w?" Sakura sputtered.

Itachi gave a heavy shrug as if to say he didn't have any idea.

"I start treatment on Tuesday. " he said.

There was nothing more to say, they sat there in their seats hugging each other for what seem like forever, sakura didn't want time to ever move on. She was content with time stoping right now.

"Attenion, will boarders on the flight 108 to Spain please get in a straight line at terminal C. " The intercom crackled.

"Sakura dear, we will miss our flight, let's get gathered up..." Itachi said with sorrow.

"No... I want to stay here with you in our house, with our friends,and our family.." Sakura said.

Itachi's family was a touché subject. He had hated his father and mother ever since he could remember. He had a complicated relationship with his 18 year old brother Sasuke. They had always had a rivalry with their grades,sports, friends, and girls. He had never introduced sakura to sasuke for that reason. And he plan to keep it that way. Sakura had only meet his parents a couple of times and had hated them as much as itachi did. They agreed to not interact with them but if course in sakura opinion this was a exception.

"No sakura, I won't let them see me like this, I won't admit defeat." Itachi said stiffing.

They sat there in silence and watch as the people board the plan without them. For the rest of the remaining days till Tuesday all they did was spend time together.

**Don't worry if the first chapter was a bit boring it will get more interesting in the next chapters, so please stay with it. Review, follow, and fave for faster chapter posts! Thanks again.**


End file.
